Spinach ruins the day
by HaveyoumetTed
Summary: Sonny and Chad are already dating before the Gum incident. When Chad comes to Sonny to bring his looks back to normal, will she be in fits of laughter. Find out in this funny little One-Shot.


Sorry, I know I gotta be writing the next chap of 'Evil Glares' but this idea is in my head from days and I want to show it to you guys. This is basically a one shot. Okay before you read the story, let me tell you the base. This is an alternate ending for 'Gummy with a Chance'. Sonny and Chad are already dating in this story. This story is a little humorous so if you people are expecting something serious... Don't Read This!

I don't own Sonny with A Chance or anything related to it.

Tawni went dancing and singing in her dressing room. Sonny was finally giving up on that nasty habit of gum that according to Tawni had 'almost killed her'. Sonny realized that she was and is funny even without gum.

"So thank me now!" Tawni said victoriously.

"For what?" Sonny asked with a confused expression all over the face.

"I helped you to know the truth. The truth that you are not bad even without gum!" Tawni said in a 'duh!' tone while rolling her eyes.

"Not bad? Can't you find anything...what should I say... less hurtful! Sonny added more pressure to the last part.

"Well see... first of all I don't know your 'you are better than me' praises. And second... well I'm Tawni Hart, nobody is better than me! So technically, if you say I'm good and nobody is better than me, then you should be 'not bad'." Tawni lectured while putting on her mascara. Sonny rolled her eyes and cleared the gum littered on the floor. When finally she finished picking it up and dumping them in the trash, she looked up at Tawni who was now applying lipstick... Just then there was a knock at the door on Tawni's side.

"Sonny! Check out who's bothering me in my Tawni time." She said while applying some more lipstick. Sonny glared at her.

"Please?" Tawni said while finally looking away from the mirror to Sonny. Sonny gave a satisfying smile and walked to the door. As she opened the door she got the shock of her life. Well not a bad one, a funny one. Tawni glanced at what Sonny was staring and burst into fits of laughter.

"Sonny! What's so shocking?" asked Chad who was standing on the other side. He was bathed in Spinach juice. (A/N: I don't know what that green thing was, I just guessed.) He also had a chicken on his beautiful golden hair like a hat. His hair was smeared with the gravy of the chicken on his head.

"Chad... What happened? Why are you... what is a ... there's a chicken on your head!" Sonny asked while pausing to laugh. She wanted to burst out laughing so badly.

"I know that! Now take me in an fix me!" Chad yelled with embarrassment and anger in his voice. Sonny and Tawni were clutching their stomachs and laughing hard. Tawni was on the couch and Sonny was holding the doorknob for support.

"That's not funny! And Sonny, remember, you're my girlfriend!" Chad yelled as he glared at his girlfriend angrily. Finally she controlled her laughter and started deep breathing for claming down. Tawni was still laughing.

"Okay... c'mon in. Let's fix you." Sonny put a hand on his shoulder to cool him down.

"You guys carry on, I'm out!" Tawni walked out of the room. She walked for some seconds and turned around, had a look at Chad and started laughing again as she ran away. When she was gone Sonny pushed Chad into the room.

"Fine, you go have a shower and I'll go get a shirt from your dressing room." Sonny walked out and Chad walked off to the bathroom. A minute later Sonny was back with a clean and pressed Mackenzie Falls shirt. She walked off to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Here's your shirt, I'll fix your hair later" Chad opened the door a little and Sonny passed the shirt to him through the small gap. Moments later, Chad came out from the bathroom looking perfect, just his hair had a little spinach in them.

"Here, sit till I get your hair back to normal." Sonny motioned towards the chair set in front of the basin. She had all the conditioners and shampoos and stuff ready there. You will ask why does a boy's head need so many things? But he was no other ordinary boy, he was CDC and would make a big fuss if his hair were not pampered in thousand different ways. He sat down and leaned down his head on the sink.

She started with his shampoo, he surely won't use shampoos with girly smells. She had brought them with her from his dressing. Finally she had done everything. She patted on his shoulder realizing he was deep asleep.

"Mackenzie Falls ratings are lower than So Random says Tween Weekly" she said sheepishly. Just then his eyes opened with fright and he looked around.

"C'mon sleeping beauty, let's dry your ba-bangs!" Sonny said casually. Chad walked grumpily towards another chair, he never liked to be woken from his beauty sleep. He settled down again and closed his eyes to get back to sleep. But Sonny did not like silence, she was so much used to the constant talks of Tawni of how pretty she was.

"Now, tell me how did you get into this?" Sonny said while blow drying his hair. Chad racked his brain for a good excuse but found none.

"I...I read on the... the Internet... that... that... Spinach is a good moisturizer and chicken is a...well it makes hair healthy and shiny!" Chad stammered. Usually he was good at lying but his only exception was Sonny. He could never lie to her.

"Uhuh... and you know what? I just discovered that we Munroes evolve from teddy bears! Chad... tell me was happened, I'll not tell it to anyone. Not even my pillow!" Sonny pleaded.

"But-" Chad was ready to argue back but Sonny cut him in.

"And don't forget, I'm your girlfriend!" Sonny stated. That got Chad.

"Fine... I'll tell you in short. I used Cloudy and Rainy for my own purpose and they paid back with this." Chad said in a defeated tone. Sonny said nothing after that but continued to pamper his hair till they were fully dry and had resumed their beauty. Then she took a comb and flattened them a little. Sonny was really good at hairstyling. Seconds after she did a little happy dance and woke Chad again. She was done with her work, his hair were now back to their, what Chad calls, Chadness.

"Okay... I'm done, have a look" She said handing him a mirror. He smirked satisfyingly at himself and looked at Sonny. She could see mischief playing in the mini oceans.

"Now, let me give you a thank you" he said pulling he down so she that she was seated in his lap. Her hands snaked around his neck while he held her gently by the waist. Slowly they both leaned in closing the space between them. Chad enjoyed the feeling when their lips met and sparks flew. Suddenly Sonny pulled away and started laughing hard as she got up from his lap. He looked in shock thinking if he had done something wrong.

"Wh... what happened?" Chad said worriedly. Sonny was still laughing.

"Answer me, did you have a proper shower Chad? Sonny managed to ask while laughing. Chad was getting more and more worried if Sonny was okay in the head.

"Yeah, I... yes" Chad shuttered. He was damn sure that Sonny was mad and had to be moved to a really good mental hospital.

"I can bet, you did not take a proper shower my love." Sonny was now calming down a little.

"Huh? What the... And for that stupid reason you ruin such a sweet kiss?" Chad said, confused, worried and angry at the same time.

"Obviously, c'mon... I won't want to kiss you when you had a bad shower" Sonny argued still laughing. Chad liked her laughing and giggling and smiling all the time but there was an exception, she must not laugh at him. Sonny was still laughing. Chad clenched his fists to keep from screaming at her. After all, she was his love.

"What is the big deal? Do I smell?" Chad was confused. He smelled his shoulder but it had the smell of the minty soap in the bathroom. Sonny took deep breaths to calm down and control her laughter. She took three whole minutes to do that meanwhile Chad smelled every part of his shirt that his nose could reach.

"Chad, you know what?" Sonny said in a serious tone while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What?"

"You..." Sonny said with more seriousness in her voice.

"What me? Do I have pimples? Are there and dark circles? Oh god, don't tell me I have a big pimple on my nose!" Chad panted with fear. Sonny laughed mentally at this.

"Cool down, it's just that your..." Sonny said biting her lip nervously.

"Spit it out!" Chad exclaimed with fear all over his eyes.

"Your lips taste like Spinach!" Sonny burst out laughing again and walked out of the room like Tawni leaving behind a confused + angry Chad.


End file.
